User talk:Luigimaster
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Time For a Story page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 23:41, September 15, 2010 Re:Help Perhaps you should ask Thomasfan why you were blocked in the first place. You can contact him here on Thomasfan's talk page. Thanks SteamTeam 08:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: WHY, WHY, WHY!?!?!???? I remeber you now. I blocked you because I thought you were a vandal who only made an account so that you could cause more damage. What you wrote on your user page is what made me think this. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we don't tolerate that sort of attitude here. You can be sarcastic, but you can't be insulting. And, quite frankly, what you wrote, both on your old user page and my talk page now, is rather insulting. And I really hope you're joking about not being able to live for a year. Unless you were born just a few months ago and will die within a year, that sentence was totally uncalled for. I'll only unblock your old account if you promise to stop with the more insulting remarks. Do you agree to this? Oh, and thank you for saying that TTTE Wikia is more refined than YouTube. We admins have gone to great lengths to try and do that. One last thing, please read our rules. They'll help you along the way. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's take everything step by step with what you did wrong. (1.) That spear in your heart, that makes me worry for you. I know you're only joking, but emotions don't carry over the internet as well as they do in person. So, that not only makes me think that you may be a violent person, but aslo that you may take your own life over such trivial things. Do you see how a little comment over the internet can be misinterpreted so easily? (2.) I'm only insulted by what you put on my page in the same way I'm worried for you. (the spear thing and then the "I can't live for a year" line) Others may find what you wrote more insulting than I did though. (3.) Well, first, this isn't Wikipedia. This is Wikia. And, here, we care about our users much more deeply. We consider all of the users our friends, so when they say things that we find to be strange, we try to help them out as much as possible. I'm not trying to make you nervous. I'm just trying to help you to understand things from my point of view. (4.) I'm not asking you to ack like an adult, just to be more mature in how and what you post. How old are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking? (5.) I didn't mind the lightbulb joke and I'm sure most other people didn't either. That joke had nothing to do with my last reply. (6.) "I was really annoyed". Again, I had no problem with this. It was a perfectly understandable reaction. (7.) "I was an annoyed idiot." This falls under point number two. I don't like it when other people insult themselves. It makes me think that they feel inadequate and unappreciated. I am one of the few on the internet who actually brings my real-life politeness onto the computer. It's so much easier to do this than to end up blocked on a Wikia, don't you think? (8.) I relize you were quoting yourself, but many will think that you're insulting them personally. So, if you're here to make friends, I'd recommend that you leave that sort of stuff to other sites. As regards SiF, this Wikia has no affiliation with them. Some users, including myself, are members there, but the staff members of the two sites are totally different. (9.) If you don't talk to people like that, than please don't do it here either. (10.) The difference between the human Thomas parodies and what you wrote is that, what you wrote, could be found insulting to some while the human Thomas stories, most likely, can't. I personally don't like the idea of the Thomas characters being human either, but there's no way to prevent users from posting them. ::I hope that this long message explains everything you wanted to know. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm just that sort of person I guess. :) I've looked at your current user page and it looks OK to me. That's the sort of sarcasm I like to see. :) Thanks! I'm not asking you to completely change, just to prune it back a bit. I understand what you mean about the human Thomas parodies and I'd love if they were removed, but, unless you can find one that's broken a rule, I can't do anything. Yes, I'll unblock your old account now. :) It may take a few days for Wikia to realize that you've been unblocked though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC)